Tansei Mokkene
NOTICE: The page uses an experimental template that may be subject to change. Users are advised to use the default character profile page until the templates are fully developed and ready for use. CHARACTER INFORMATION PROFILE STATISTICS CHARACTER TYPE GIVEN NAME / FIRST NAME TANSEI FAMILY NAME / LAST NAME MOKKENE ALIAS / OTHER NAMES WALLICE MOKKENE INDIGENOUS NAME(S) 勿怪音タンセイ もっけねたんせい NAME INTERPRETATION & READING Tansei Mokkene Tansei'' (端正) means "Handsome".' '''Mokke ('勿怪') means "Unexpected".' CREATOR VOICE SOURCE vio. vio. TYPE MODEL D:-Loid 03 GENDER AGE Male 19/20 WEIGHT HEIGHT 148 lbs (66.2 kg) 5'8" feet (178 cm) RACE NATIONALITY Human British DATE OF BIRTH DATE OF DEATH 09 September N/A RELEASE DATE DATE DECOMMISIONED 09 September, 2010 N/A RELEASE REVISION HISTORY * Simply, moved from home with Karen (under the guise of siblings). 'PERSONALITY' : ♪ Overly charming and warm natured. Tansei is very old-fashioned in his lifestyle. He is generally more open about things and cares for people. A "Perfect Gentleman" archetype, but is renowned for getting around. Loves to use terms of endearment for ladies. Generally doesn't mix well with males. 'SUPPLEMENTAL INFORMATION' :♪'HAIR COLOR:' Honey Blonde :♪'HEADGEAR:' A wine red tophat with a white stipe, adorned with white pearls and lace. :♪'EYE COLOR:' Dark Green :♪'HEADPHONES:' None pictured. :♪'OUTFIT&ACCESORIES:' An off-white dress shirt with puffed sleeves, wine-red pinstriped vest with a gold cravat inlaid with a ruby. High-waisted pants with suspenders, adorned with buttons and tucked into black boots. Gray finger-cut gloves. 3 peircings are found on his left ear. 'VOICE CONFIGURATION' All voicebank are romaji encoded with kana aliases. Generally a voice used on softer songs at any range. :♪'Mokkene Tansei ~SECOND~' (single sound / CV) NOTES: For best usage, it is advised to use Fresamp with the flags "g3X99F1". Regular resampler is an option with the flags "g3L99". 'TERMS OF SERVICE' ABOUT THE VOICEBANK :♪ You are''' not allowed to redistribute''' the voicebank without the producer's permission, nor partially nor totally. :♪ The redistribution clause is not applied to the voice setup (oto.ini file). Users may modify and distribute them. :♪ Comercial use is unprohibited. :♪ Users shall not use Mokkene Tansei's voicebank to violate laws and ordinances, and to be offensive to public order, morals, or any group of people. : 'TRIVIA' RELATED TO THE CHARACTER :♪ Tansei has a twitterbot (which is automated). :♪ Tansei's hair is naturally straight, but he styles it. Additionally, wears small amounts of makeup. :♪ Tansei's "imprint number", D:-o3, can be found on his left pinky. :♪ Tansei has an older "sister", Karen . Additionally, he cares for Ladata and is on terrible terms with Igamu , all of which who live with him. :♪ His best friend is Mathieu. He tries to teach him cello and how to get ladies. :♪ Tansei tries to be friendly with the Poploids. Hayari is the only one he gets along with exceptionally. :♪ Tansei is also close with Ceoil, and both Linako and Remu due to interests. 'CONTACT' :♪Twitter :♪Tumblr :♪deviantART / pixiv 'ABOUT' Information in this page is provided by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Male UTAUloid